


Beat the Heat

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [1]
Category: Blood Creek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Let's Say None of That Gross Stuff in the Movie Happened, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Sweat, Sweetheart Evan Marshall, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: It’s hot in Evan Marshall’s trailer, but he’s found the perfect way to cool off.
Relationships: Evan Marshall/Reader
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Kudos: 15





	Beat the Heat

You roll over, groaning and pulling the sticky sheet away from your body.

It’s the middle of summer, and it’s far too hot in Evan’s trailer.

You run your fingers through your hair, pulling it all over your head to let your neck air out.

“Evan?” you murmur.

He usually sneaks off in the morning to check on his father. He tries to be back before you wake up, but he doesn’t always succeed, especially if his dad is having a rough day.

When he doesn’t answer, you sit up, sighing as a bead of sweat trickles down between your breasts.

The trailer may be nothing to write home about, but you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Evan’s life isn’t glamorous, but he’s a good man, and good men are few and far between.

The door opens and he comes inside. He’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of ratty gym shorts slung low on his hips. It’s obvious that he didn’t add any underwear to his ensemble, and you find yourself appreciating all of the lines of his lovely, slim body.

He glances in your direction and smiles, making his way over to you. He’s holding an ice cube tray, and he sets it on the bedside table before taking your face in his hands and kissing you deeply.

You hum into the kiss. You love Evan’s kisses, but right now what you’re most focused on is that his hand is cold from holding the frozen plastic.

“Good morning, angel,” he says softly. “Lay back and let me cool you off.”

You giggle and flop back onto the bed obediently. “I don’t think that will cool us off,” you argue teasingly.

“Would it be worth it anyway?” he wonders slyly.

“Mmm. Yes,” you decide.

“Good.”

You close your eyes and whimper as you feel his head bend to your neck, reaching up to tangle one hand in his dark, sweaty curls.

Then you gasp as he places his mouth against your skin and you realize that he has an ice cube between his teeth.

You arch your back involuntarily as your skin rapidly cools and fresh water droplets run down it. Evan slides the cube all over your neck until it’s gone, then spreads the water with his tongue, making you moan and squeeze your thighs together.

He reaches down and parts your legs with his large hands. They’re cold now from handling the ice, causing you to shiver against him.

“That’s it, angel,” he urges, reaching out and grabbing another cube.

He looks up at you as he sucks it into his mouth and then bends his head to your breast, gently taking your nipple between his lips. You cry out softly as he rubs the ice cube against your tightening peak, sucking until it’s gone and then kissing your nipple softly.

“Does that feel good, angel?” he wonders.

“Yes, Evan.”

He nods, very pleased with himself.

Ever since you met Evan, he’s taken great pride in making sure you’re happy. He’d been on the scene of an accident involving a school bus, and you’d led him to a boy who’d been thrown clear from one of the windows. He’d called you the boy’s guardian angel and shyly asked you out once everyone was stable and about to be on their way to the hospital.

Normally, you would have said no to an impromptu request for a date from a man you hardly knew, but he had been so earnest and so sincere that you couldn’t help saying yes.

After hearing about his life, about his missing brother, his sick father, his brother’s children he helped care for, you’d had nothing but sympathy and affection for him. He’d been so obviously lonely, and all you’d wanted was to ease his loneliness.

You’d ended up in his trailer that night, and you’d spent practically every night there since.

He was such a beautiful, sweet man, and you couldn’t get enough.

Right now, he’s repeating his previous action on your other breast, drawing another cry out of you.

Before grabbing a new cube, he pushes his shorts down and kicks them off. You pull him in for another kiss and reach down to stroke him. He quickly rises to full hardness, then grabs your wrist and tugs your hand back up.

“Not yet, angel. I’m not done.”

He kisses you again before popping another cube into his mouth and sliding his way down your belly. The cube stops at your belly button and he grins, biting the skin there, nipping at it, making you squirm slightly.

He chuckles. “I’m going to need you to squirm more than that, angel.”

You do squirm more as he runs another cube up and down the inside of your thighs.

Then he presses his frozen tongue against your overheated clitoris and your hips buck right up off of the bed. You scream, putting your free hand over your mouth to muffle the sound, your other hand still tangled in his curls.

“Don’t hold back, angel,” he begs, running his tongue all over your hot, wet folds, making your toes curl.

“I don’t want your father to hear us, Evan,” you whimper.

He shakes his head and glances up at you. “He won’t,” he promises. “He’s paying attention to the TV.”

He lowers his head and suddenly pushes his still cold tongue inside you, making you scream again. This time, you don’t muffle the noise.

His tongue quickly grows warm. It still feels good, of course, but the dulling in temperature just reminds you of something else you’d rather have inside you.

“Evan, please.”

It’s all you have to say. He drags his tongue all the way from your center to your mouth, kissing you eagerly. Most of your body is still cold, and he shivers slightly as he rests on top of you.

You wrap your legs around his waist and he grins against your lips. “So eager for me, angel.”

“Mmhmm,” you agree, twining your arms around him and kissing him again as he slips inside you.

You rock together, your lips and tongues vying for dominance, both panting as you get closer to release.

Even that first night, Evan made you come easily. It’s like his body was made for yours, and yours for his.

“Evan,” you whine. “Evan. Oh, Evan…”

“That’s it, angel. Come for me. Just for me.”

You do, just like he wants. He gasps and pushes deep inside you before letting himself go.

As he sinks down on top of you, he rolls to the side, grabbing another ice cube and tucking it between your breasts so it melts down your stomach. You giggle and lean up to kiss him.

“Good way to beat the heat, huh?” he wonders.

You nod. “I’m very glad you thought of it.”

“Anything to make my angel happy,” Evan replies, brushing your hair back from your face.

“You always make me happy, Evan,” you assure him.

He bends and touches his nose to yours. “I love you, angel.”

You smile, relaxing against him. “I love you too, Evan.”


End file.
